


Dosis Carmesí

by frostironfan (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Minhyun es un embajador de corea, Mucha instropección, No se como "tagear" esto? Solo lean, Random - Freeform, Weird plot?, nu'est - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frostironfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Esta noche tenía un trabajo que requería suma concentración y tacto. No podía darse el lujo de pasar por alto ningún detalle. No era que las circunstancias fueses difíciles, el problema recaía en ser capaz de llegar al final [...]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dosis Carmesí

**Author's Note:**

> Escribi esto para un concurso de NU'EST hace un tiempo, y decidi postearlo!  
> Disfruten!!

Era, verdaderamente, una pena. Sabía que era su trabajo y  no era que no lo disfrutase, al contrario, sería capaz de decir que hasta le causaba placer, pero a veces el mismo era decepcionante. _¡Qué cosas se perdían!_ ¡Cuánta belleza, cuánta inteligencia tirada por la borda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Bueno, no siempre era ese el caso, a veces se tardaba unas horas en borrarlas de la existencia. Pero el punto se mantenía.

Lo único que podía hacer en esos frustrantes casos, era concentrarse en su objetivo y en la recompensa final: su paga. _¡Y vaya si no era satisfactoria!_

Al inicio de su carrera, no muchos le tomaban en serio, algunos incluso se animaban a mofarse y tomarle por inútil. Pobres arrogantes,  desdichados necios. Nunca duraron. Ni ellos ni sus burlas.

Con el paso del tiempo, su reputación comenzó a cambiar. Ya nadie se atrevía a alzar la voz en su contra, a responderle con ironía o a tratarle de cualquier otro modo que no fuese con absoluto respeto. Aquellos que le ‘conocían’, que sabían acerca de su profesión, le saludaban con una solemne pero sencilla reverencia, otros se animaban a desearle buenos días o buenas noches. No eran muchos los que poseían esa información, pero aquellos que sí, eran sensatos y prudentes cuando estaban a su alrededor.

Y gracias a ese respeto y temor que le tenían, podía hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad, convicción y eficacia. Sin molestia alguna, sin fallo alguno.

Esta noche tenía un trabajo que requería suma concentración y tacto. No podía darse el lujo de pasar por alto ningún detalle. No era que las circunstancias fueses difíciles, el problema recaía en ser capaz de llegar al final. Lamentablemente, hoy era uno de esos decepcionantes días.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de concentrarse, de despejar su mente de fútiles pensamientos. Por fortuna, lo logró. El antiguo pero funcional reloj marcaba las 20:45, faltaban solo quince minutos. Quince minutos para que su presa arribase a su ‘ultima cena’.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, resultaba un tanto extraño que este ‘encargo’ hubiese sido tan ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Secreto? ¿Enigmático? Una sola palabra no bastaría para describirlo. Pero le surgieron muchas dudas cuando esa carta llegó a sus manos; no tenía emisor, ningún nombre ni ningún motivo explícito, nada. Era solo una frase citándole en el famoso _“Marlom_ _Maschwitz_ ” para tomar el té. No especificaba nada. Aun así, conociendo la preferencia de su clientela y por lo que dictaba su sentido común y experiencia, se resolvió a asistir.

Y fue allí donde recibió este encargo: asesinar al embajador coreano Hwang Min Hyun.

Aparte del anonimato del pedido, resultaba un misterio el por qué deseaba su/s cliente/s darle muerte. Tal vez no sería bueno continuar las negociaciones con Corea, o tal vez se deseaba la guerra, ¿una venganza personal? Tantas preguntas. ¡Ah, la política!

Las doradas e intrincadas puertas del salón se abrieron dando paso a una aristocrática figura, haciéndole volver a la realidad dejando de lado sus conjeturas. El verde de su iris se concentró de manera casi absoluta en dicha figura, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Con agilidad y elegancia, se acercó al caballero para guiarle a una mesa reservada especialmente para él. Este iba acompañado de una agraciada dama muy similar a él – ya que sus ojos poseían la misma apariencia  probablemente fuese su hermana.

Una vez acomodados, les ofreció el menú y se retiró.

Los mozos que servían en el establecimiento sabían que no debían interrumpir su trabajo, y que estaban comprometidos a prestar más atención a todas las mesas con excepción de la que ocupaba el embajador, es decir, debían comportarse con la mayor de las sutilezas. Si no hacían así, las consecuencias para ellos no serían agradables en absoluto.

Mientras esperaba la llamada de su víctima, sus manos palmaron su bolsillo derecho, asegurándose de que ‘eso’ se hallara aun ahí. Era esencial que lo estuviese. Y allí estaba.

Por el rabillo de su delineado ojo observó un suave movimiento que atrapó su atención. Con una gran sonrisa, fue a donde le llamaban. Al acercarse y verle a los ojos, algo detrás de su mente reaccionó de una manera poco usual. Su conciencia. ¡Diantres!

Ahora que podía verlo con más detalle, reconoció que este sería uno de esos días.  Sin duda, poseía un cutis perfecto, puro como el agua a punto de congelarse, unos labios pequeños y carnosos, y sus ojos… _¡Oh sus ojos!_ Eran exóticos, extraordinarios… atrapantes. Había algo en ellos, algo indescifrable, algo misterioso.  Desprendía belleza, elegancia e ingenio. ¡Qué pena, qué decepción! Era una pérdida, ¿quién desearía asesinar  a semejante ser humano, incluso si no fuese con sus propias manos?

Por una fracción de segundo su sonrisa tembló, pero con una velocidad asombrosa su expresión retornó a la falsa serenidad.  

Habiéndoles tomado la orden, se dispuso a llevarles sus bebidas.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño envoltorio. Sigilosamente, derramó el contenido en una de las finas copas de cristal. Este se disolvió casi de inmediato en la alcohólica sustancia.

Faltaban solo unos pasos para dejarlas en las manos del pobre embajador. De seguro, su desdichada hermana quedaría impactada y, tal vez, traumada, al ver morir a su hermano frente a sus propios ojos incapaz de ayudarle.

Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué había decidido esta profesión; le fascinaba, aun así, en ocasiones como esta su mente y su corazón se contraían arrepentidos de sus acciones. Obviamente no obedecía sus emociones, jamás lo hizo y jamás lo haría. Sería casi como cometer traición, era con esto cómo se ganaba la vida. Pero… ¿acaso no estaba traicionándose a sí misma, a su corazón, a su conciencia?

Dejando de lado su pequeña crisis moral, colocó los vasos en la mesa, sus labios carmesí sonrieron por última vez a los jóvenes hermanos.

“Aquí está lo que ordeno, señor Hwang. Espero que lo disfrute.”

Al día siguiente, el reconocido restaurante estaba repleto de policías e investigadores desesperados por hallar respuestas que de ningún modo encontrarían.


End file.
